<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Howl at the Moon for a Spell by UnicornsInSpace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866855">Howl at the Moon for a Spell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornsInSpace/pseuds/UnicornsInSpace'>UnicornsInSpace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Huxloween, Huxloween 2020, M/M, Mentions of people stereotyping werewolves, Mentions of people thinking werewolves always attack people, Witch Hux/Werewolf Kylo AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornsInSpace/pseuds/UnicornsInSpace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Witch Hux is finishing up a ritual on a full moon night when his familiar, Millie, starts to meow at the door of his cabin. Thinking it is just another racoon in the compost, he steps outside. What he sees completely takes him by surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Huxloween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Howl at the Moon for a Spell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was so excited and waited patiently for this day, so I could write in this prompt. 5ovspades on Tumblr inspired me with their great fanart they posted there. Not beta-ed again because I did not have time, oops. I hope there are not any terrible mistakes, again. Hope everyone likes it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    “Come here, dearest,” Hux said to his cat, Millie. She had been meowing at his cabin door for the better part of 10 minutes. He could not imagine why. It was a calm October night, perfect for indoor rituals and potion making. The full moon flooded through the kitchen window, lighting the room and making the component bottles that lined his shelves glimmer. Incense from his last ritual was no longer burning, but the smell of cinnamon lingered on. </p><p>       “Millie!” He said when she did not respond to his kind requests for her to leave the door. </p><p>       <em>Mraow!!</em> Millie retorted.</p><p>      “No, there is nothing out there! Come on,” </p><p>       <em>Meow!!</em></p><p>      “Well, I do not hear anything, Millie. Listen,”</p><p>      Hux could hear no sounds outside, save for the wind rustling the trees. But, when he went over to pick Millie up, he heard a small <em>clank</em>, and then a louder <em>thunk</em>! He stopped in his tracks. Millie gave him an “I told you so” look and sauntered off.</p><p><em>      Ugh</em>, Hux thought. <em>Another racoon getting into the compost. Guess I will have to get rid of it.</em></p><p>      He turned his head around, and lifted his hand for his wand. A <em>Fraxinus americana</em> twig covered in birch bark came flying to his hand. He gently wrapped his fingers around it, and twisted his head back around. He grasped the doorknob with his open hand and slowly opened the door. </p><p>      Instead of a racoon, he saw a gigantic werewolf hunched over his compost pile, shoving rotten vegetables into its mouth in a haphazard manner. It stunk of wet dog and dirt. He had never seen one that big before- it was taller than him and easily twice his size. There was no way he could not take the creature straight on in a fight, even with magic. There were some serious enchantments that would work, but Hux was not sure he completely remembered how to do them, so he stood in shock for a moment. He was not sure of what to do or say. He would have to talk his way out of this one, and use small enchantments he actually knew to aid himself. There was also the dilemma of what to say. He did not often deal with any intelligent creatures other than Millie, and any other witches that would occasionally pass through. </p><p>      His thoughts were stopped immediately when the werewolf suddenly stopped eating and turned to look at him. Baby brown eyes glistened in the moonlight, along with its nose, and spots made wet by the mushy vegetables it had been sticking its mouth into. The werewolf just kept staring, and staring, its fur rustling as a gentle breeze passed through.</p><p>      “Hello, er... what are you doing there? You know that food is rotten, right?” Hux asked.</p><p>      “Yeah, but it's better than not eating any food at all,” The werewolf said, pieces of browning cabbage flying out from between its large canines. Hux was slightly shocked the werewolf actually spoke English. Normally, they only spoke Canine. He was ready to use a translating spell so the werewolf could understand him if need be.</p><p>      “You cannot get any food anywhere else?” Hux asked.</p><p>      “Obviously not,” The werewolf replied, with a clearly sassy tone.</p><p>T<em>alking back, huh?</em> Hux thought. <em>This one has a sense of humor.</em></p><p>      “I can't stay in town right now for... obvious reasons.” The werewolf said, unprompted. It motioned clumsily to its body with its paws. Dank scents of dirt and grime began to mingle more strongly with the smells of cinnamon from inside, seeming to make the air heavier.</p><p>      “Please don't hex me," The werewolf continued, motioning to Hux's free hand, which had moved to his wand to prepare the translation spell. "I don't want to hurt people... but they always think I will...” The werewolf said. It lowered its head with its words. Hux was surprised in more than one way, firstly that it noticed he was about to do magic without his wand in plain sight.</p><p>      “You can control it? Like control yourself while transformed?” Hux asked, moving his hands to a neutral position, and putting his wand in his sash.</p><p>      “Obviously,” it replied in a deeply sarcastic tone, then adding in a more tone, “Well, have I attacked you yet?” </p><p>      The werewolf lifted its head again and smirked.</p><p>      “No, you have not, but...”</p><p>      “Yeah...” The word came out like a weary sigh, and its shoulders hunched over. It looked so pathetic with that despondent look, despite its large size.</p><p>      “What is your name?” Hux said, to try and distract it.</p><p>      “Kylo,” It said. “I mean... yeah,”</p><p>      “Pleased to meet you. My name is Hux,”</p><p><em>      It faltered. I wonder why.</em> Hux thought. <em>Better not say anything about it. I do not want to upset it.</em></p><p>      “Now I wish I didn't have rotten vegetables on my hands, so I could shake yours,” Kylo said, and gave a short laugh. Hux caught a short glimpse of a row of sharp incisors, but the joke still softened Hux a bit.</p><p><em>      Interesting use of ‘hands’ instead of ‘paws’.</em> Hux thought. <em>This is no ordinary werewolf, perhaps.</em></p><p>      “Yeah, it is a shame,” Hux said. “If I bring you some food, will you leave my compost bin alone?”</p><p>“Really?” Kylo said. Its large ears perked up at this like a happy dog, and its eyes grew wide with excitement.</p><p>      “Yeah, sure,” Hux replied.</p><p>      <em>I wonder why it does not hunt.</em> Hux thought, as he turned around to go back into his cabin.</p><p>      “By the way, I'm a ‘he’,” Kylo said abruptly. “In... in case you were wondering,”</p><p>      Hux turned back around, furrowing his brow in confusion. Kylo had already lowered his head, and was cussing at himself under his breath. </p><p>      “It's okay if you don't wanna give me food any more,” Kylo said dejectedly.</p><p>      “No, it is just-“ Hux stuttered. For the second time that night, he was at a loss for words. “Nevermind. You stay there. And hands out of the compost!”</p><p>      Kylo raised his paws quickly to shoulder height, like he was surrendering. </p><p>     <em>Poor thing is more scared than I am.</em> Hux thought. He went into his cabin for food.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case anyone is wondering, Fraxinus americana is a white ash tree. I had to put my Environmental Studies degree to use somehow, haha. I remember when we had to memorize all these different trees and their twigs, and I just thought that one would be perfect for a wand. So, I made it into one.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>